Abandoned by Disney
Einige von euch haben vielleicht davon gehört das Disney für mindestens eine "lebendige" Geisterstadt verantwortlich ist. Disney hat in Baker's Bay, Bahamas das Ferienressort "Treasure Island" erbaut. Es war nicht von Anfang an eine Geisterstadt. Disney's Kreuzfahrtschiffe legten dort an und ließen die Touristen dort entspannen. Das ist ein Fakt. Es steht euch frei das nachzuprüfen. Disney hat 30.000.000 Dollar für diesen Ressort ausgegeben...Ja, 30 Millionen Dollar. Und dann überließen sie den Platz der Natur. Disney machte die flachen Gewässer (Nicht tief genug das die Schiffe sicher anlegen konnten) und selbst die Mitarbeiter verantwortlich und sagten das diese - da sie von den Bahamas stammten - zu faul sein um sich an einen Arbeitsplan zu halten. Hier enden die faktischen Gründe für das Ende des Ressorts. Es war nicht wegen Sand und es war eindeutig nicht weil "Ausländer zu faul sind". Beides sind billige Ausreden. Nein, Ich bezweifle aufrichtig das dies die wahren Gründe waren. Wieso Ich nicht an die offizielle Version glaubte? Wegen "Mowgli's Palace". In der Nähe der Küstenstadt von Emerald Isle in North Caroline, begann Disney "Mowgli's Palast" in den 1990ern zu bauen. Das Konzept war ein Ressort mit Dschungel-Thema mit einem großen, wer hätte das wohl gedacht, Palast in der Mitte des ganzen. Wenn du Mowgli nicht kennst, dann solltest du die Geschichte "Das Dschungelbuch" in Erinnerung rufen. Wenn du es nicht irgendwo anders gesehen hast, dann solltest du den Disney Cartoon kennen. Mowgli ist ein ausgesetztes Kind, welches im Dschungel von Tieren aufgezogen, aber andererseits von anderen Tieren bedroht wird. Mowgli's Palast war von Anfang an ein umstrittenes Projekt. Disney hat einen Haufen von teuren Grundstücken für das Projekt gekauft. Die Regierung hat viele Einwohner enteignet, und deren Grundstücke dann teuer an Disney weiterverkauft. Ein Haus wurde erst auf einem dieser Grundstücke errichtet und dann sofort von den Behörden für abrissreif erklärt, ohne jede Erklärung. Das Land das sich die Regierung angeeignet hatte war für ein fiktives Autobahnprojekt. Da die Leute wussten was wirklich passierte nannten sie dieses Projekt "Die Autobahn von Mickey Mouse" Dann gab es Entwürfe für das Resort. Eine Gruppe von Disney Mitarbeitern waren verantwortlich für eine öffentliche Veranstaltung in der Region. Die wollten das ganze Projekt als "win-win" Situation darstellen. Als sie der dortigen Menge die Pläne zeigten, ein gigantischer indischer Palast... umgeben von Dschungel... mit Männern und Frauen im primitiven Dschungelgewand, rasteten diese aus. Wir reden über einen riesigen indischen Palast, Dschungel und Lendentücher nicht nur im Herzen einer relativ wohlhabenden aber ausländerfeindlichen Gegend. Das war eine ziemlich fragwürdige Kombination an diesem Punkt der Geschichte. Ein Mitglied der Menge hat versucht die Bühne zu stürmen. Aber er wurde von der Security aufgehalten nachdem er ein Präsentationsbrett beschädigt hatte. Disney hat im Prinzip auch die ganze Gemeinde beschädigt. Die Häuser wurden zerstört, die Grundstücke gereinigt und es gab nichts was man tun konnte. Das Lokalfernsehen und die Zeitungen waren von Anfang an gegen das Resort, aber irgendeine verrückte Verbindung zwischen Disney und der lokalen Presse kam ins Spiel. Und seltsamerweise war die Presse ab sofort still. Zurück zu Treasure Island und den Bahamas. Disney versenkte Millionen. Dasselbe passierte mit Mowgli's Palace. Der Bau war abgeschlossen. Es waren wirklich Besucher im Resort. Die umliegenden Gemeinden wurden mit Verkehr überschwemmt und die gewöhnlichen Probleme mit verirrten und wütenden Touristen traten auf. Und dann hörte es einfach auf. Disney hat das Ressort geschlossen und niemand wusste so recht was er denken sollte. Aber sie waren alle ziemlich glücklich darüber. Disney's Verlust war ziemlich lustig und großartig für eine große Gruppe von Leuten die das von Anfang nicht wollten. Ich habe nicht über diesen Ort nachgedacht nachdem er geschlossen wurde. Ich lebe etwa 4 Stunden von Emerald Island entfernt, deshalb hab ich nur damals das Gerumpel gehört und den Platz nie in Natura gesehen. Dann las ich den Artikel von jemanden welcher das Treasure Island erforscht hatte und einen ganzen Blog über das alles was er dort verrücktes erlebt hatte. Zeug, das einfach...zurück gelassen wurde. Dinge die zerschmettert, verunstaltet und wahrscheinlich von den ehemaligen Angestellten zerstört wurden. Zur Hölle, die Einwohner haben wahrscheinlich auch mitgeholfen das Ressort so zuzurichten. Die Leute dort fühlten sich so wütend über Treasure Island wie die Leute hier über Mowgli's Palast. Außerdem gab es Gerrüchte, dass Disney ihren "Aquariumsbedarf" in die lokalen Gewässer abgelassen hat. Auch Haie. Wer würde da nicht ein paar Schläge auf eine Mickey Mouse Figur abgeben wollen? Tja, nachdem ich den Blog gelesen hatte, fing ich an darüber nachzudenken. Obwohl Mowgli's Palst seit Jahrzehnten geschlossen war, dachte ich, dass es cool wäre den Ort etwas zu erforschen. Ein paar Fotos schießen, über meine Erfahrungen dort schreiben und schauen ob es irgendetwas cooles gibt das ich mir als Souvenir mitnehmen könnte. Ich sage nicht das ich sofort dorthin gegangen bin. Es hat ein Jahr gedauert bis ich mich getraut habe. Während diesem Jahr habe ich viel recherchiert... oder sagen wir mal ich habe es versucht. Natürlich gab es keine Disneyseite oder Quelle, die den Ort erwähnte. Das wurde aus der Geschichte ausradiert. Noch seltsamer aber, niemand hatte darüber nachgedacht ein Foto von dem Palast zu machen. Keiner der Lokalsender oder Zeitungen hatte ein Wort über den Palast verloren, obwohl das zu erwarten war. Neulich habe ich gelernt, dass Firmen Google darum bitten können Links von Suchergebnissen zu entfernen ..ohne wirklichen Grund. Wahrscheinlich war es nicht so, dass niemand darüber gesprochen hatte, die Information war einfach nur unzugänglich. Zum Ende hin konnte ich den Ort kaum finden. Ich orientierte mich also an einer Werbung, die in den 1990ern in meiner Post war, die die Lage des Palast aufzeigte. Doch zum Ende hin fand ich ihn. Die Anwohner waren keine Hilfe, die meisten waren erst zugezogen und die alten Einwohner spotteten nur über mich und machten unhöfliche Gesten sobald ich sagte "Wo finde ich Mowgli's..." Die Fahrt führte durch wildes Gestrüpp. Die tropischen Pflanzen die außer Rand und Band waren haben die Region überbevölkert und sich mit der eigentlichen Flora vermischt. Ich war in Ehrfurcht als ich vor den Toren des Ressorts stand. Riesige hölzerne Tore welche aus riesigen Bäumen gefertigt sein mussten. Das Tor selbst war von Insekten zerfressen. An der Außenseite des Tores stand ein metallenes Schild, mit handgezeichnetten schwarzen Lettern. "VON DISNEY VERLASSEN". Eindeutig von einem Einwohner oder Arbeiter geschrieben der so protestieren wollte. Die Tore waren weit genug offen um durchzulaufen, also schnappte ich mir meine Digitalkamera und die Karte und lief zu Fuß weiter. Der Innenhof war genauso überwachsen wie der Eingang. Palmen standen in Bergen aus Kokosnüssen. Genauso bei den Bananenpalmen.Es gab diesen Mix aus Chaos und Ordnung, wie sorgfältig gepflanzte Pflanzenreihen gemixt mit hohem Unkraut und stinkenden, schwärzlichen Pilzen. Das interessanteste war eine Statue von Baloo, dem netten Bär des Dschungelbuchs, welcher in einem Hof vor dem Hauptgebäude stand. Er war eingefroren in einer winkenden Pose, dümmlich ins Leere starrend und mit einem Lächeln bei dem alle Zähne sichtbar waren. Lianen umschlangen ihn und er war voller Vogelscheiße. Ich erreichte das Hauptgebäude - den Palast - nur um die Außenwand, dort wo die Farbe noch nicht weggeblättert war, mit Graffiti beschmiert zu sehen. Die Türen waren nicht offen, sie wurden einfach abmontiert, wahrscheinlich gestohlen. Vor der Eingangstür - oder da wo sie zumindest sein sollte - hatte jemand wieder "VON DISNEY VERLASSEN" geschrieben. Ich wünschte ich könnte euch spannenderes über das Innere erzählen: Vergessene Statuen, verlassene Kassen, eine geheime Gesellschaft von Obdachlosen... doch es gab nichts derartiges. Das Innere war so kahl, so nackt, dass ich echt dachte, dass Leute den Stuck von den Wänden geklaut hätten. Alles was zu groß zum Stehlen war - Tresen, Tische, große falsche Bäume - war alles was in diesem kargen Raum verblieben, welcher alle meine Schritte wie das Schießen einer Maschinenpistole wiedergab. Ich schaute mir die Karte an und ging zu allen interessanten Orten. Die Küche war genau das was man erwarten würde. Eine industrielle Küche, an der keine Kosten gespart wurden. Alles Gläserne war zerbrochen, jede Tür aus ihrer Halterung geschlagen . Der riesige Kühlraum war nicht mal mehr annähernd kühl. Hatte mehrere Reihen von leeren Regalen. Haken hingen von der Decke hinab, ich bemerkte das sie hin und her schwangen. Jeder Haken schwang in eine andere Richtung, aber die Bewegung war so langsam und klein das man sie kaum mit bloßem Auge sehen konnte. Es musste wohl von meinen Schritten verursacht worden sein, also hörte ich auf mich zu bewegen. Doch sie begannen sich wieder zu bewegen. Die Toiletten waren in einem ähnlichen Zustand, die ganzen Fliesen wurden zertrümmert. Das Seltsame war, dass das Wasser immer noch aus den Wasserhähnen tropfte. Obwohl das Wasser schon LÄNGST abgestellt sein sollte. Es gab viele Räume im Ressort, aber ich hatte natürlich keine Zeit alle zu untersuchen. Ein paar, in die ich hineinschaute waren zerstört, ich erwartete nicht dort irgendwas zu finden. Ich glaubte, dass es wirklich einen Fernseher oder Radio in einem Raum gab, da ich eine leise Konversation hörte. Es klang wie ein Flüstern, wahrscheinlich das Echo meines eigenen Atmens oder das Geräusch von fließendem Wasser, aber so klang es: A: "Ich glaub es nicht".. B: (Kurze gemurmelte Antwort) A: "Dein Vater hat es dir gesagt" B: (Unbekannte Antwort) Ich weiß, ich weiß es klingt lächerlich. Ich erzähle nur was ich erlebt hatte, warum ich dachte, dass dort vielleicht etwas in dem Raum abläuft - oder schlimmer, ein paar Landstreicher, die mich abstechen wollten. An der Eingangstür des Palastes sah ich etwas interessantes im Hof, das ich zuvor nicht gesehen hatte. Die Sonne stand perfekt für ein Foto. Dort war eine lebensechte Statue einer Python, etwa 50 Fuß lang, in der Mitte des Gebietes. Ich näherte mich der Python und machte ein Foto, dann stellte ich mich auf Zehenspitzen und machte ein weiteres. Ich ging näher ran, um mehr Details zu fotografieren. Die Python hob ihren Kopf, sah mich an, drehte sich um und verschwand in den Gräsern. Disney hatte die exotischen Tiere auf dem Grundstück ausgesetzt. Ich hätte das wissen sollen, schließlich habe ich über die Haie bei Treasure Island gelesen und ich hätte es wissen MÜSSEN. Ich suchte nach einem Ort um mich hinzusetzen, der nicht mit Dreck und zerbrochenem Glas gesprenkelt war. Ich hatte einige Treppen in der Nähe der Lobby des Palastes gesehen und entschied mich dort hinzusetzen. Die Treppe führte nach unten, in ein Untergeschoss. Mit meinem Kamerablitz als improvisierte Taschenlampe konnte ich sehen, dass die Treppe an einer metallenen Tür mit einem Vorhängeschloss endete. Ein Schild auf der Tür...ein ECHTES Schild...las sich "NUR MASKOTTCHEN! VIELEN DANK!" Das trieb mich an, aus zwei Gründen. Erstens, würde ein Bereich der nur für Maskottchen gedacht war bestimmt interessante Dinge darin beinhalten, zweitens gab es ein Vorhängeschloss , also konnte dort niemand rein, kein Landstreicher, niemand. Dies war einer der Orte, die ich wirklich "erforschen" konnte, und vielleicht könnte ich was interessantes zum Fotografieren finden oder schamlos stehlen. Ich meine hey - "verlassen". Es hat nicht lange gedauert das Schloss zu knacken. Eigentlich habe ich gar nicht das Schloss geknackt sondern habe einfach die Metallplatte, die es mit der Tür verband gelöst. Der Bereich war eine erstaunliche und willkommene Abwechslung zum Rest des Gebäudes, das ich bisher sah. Das Licht flackerte. Nichts war gestohlen oder zerbrochen worden, obwohl die Zeit ihren Tribut forderte. Die Tische hatten Polster und Stifte... selbst eine Einstempeluhr. Es ähnelte einem Apokalypse-Film in dem alles während der Evakuierung zurückgelassen würde. Ich erreichte später eine gelb gestreifte Tür mit der Aufschrift "CHARACTER PREP 1". Die Tür wollte sich erst nicht öffnen also drehte ich mich um und wollte gehen. Dann hörte ich die Tür knallen und die Tür öffnete sich langsam. Drinnen war es dunkel. Pure Dunkelheit. Ich hatte das Blitzlicht der Kamera verwendet, um nach einem Lichtschalter zu suchen. Als ich suchte, erschreckte ich mich fürchterlich als ich ein elektrisches Summen hörte. Die Lichter erwachten zu neuem Leben, flimmerten heller und dunkler als all die anderen Glühbirnen. Es dauerte eine Sekunde bis sich meine Augen an das Licht gewöhnten und es sah so aus als würde das Licht heller und heller werden bis die Glühbirnen explodierten. Aber in dem Moment in dem es kritisch wurde, wurden die Lichter etwas dunkler und es hörte auf zu flimmern. Der Raum sah genauso aus wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt hatte, mit verschiedenen Disney-Kostümen. Alle komplett als wären sie an einem unsichtbaren Strick erhängt worden. Was seltsam war, und was ich auch sofort fotografieren wollte, war ein Mickey Maus-Kostüm welches auf dem Boden in der Mitte des Raumes lag. Anders als die anderen Kostüme lag es auf seinem Rücken wie ein Mordopfer. Das Fell des Kostüms war verrottet, an einigen Stellen fehlte es vollkommen. Noch seltsamer war aber die Farbe des Kostüms. Es war wie ein Fotonegativ der eigentlichen Mickey Maus. Schwarz wo es weiß sein sollte, weiß wo es Schwarz sein sollte. Seine roten Hosen waren blau. Die Sichtung dieses Kostüms verstörte mich derartig, dass ich es als letztes fotografieren wollte. Ich fotografierte die Kostüme an der Wand in verschiedenen Winkeln. Dann entschied ich mich ein Foto zu stellen. Ein Kopf eines Charakters auf dem kalten staubigem Boden würde beeindruckend aussehen. Ich streckte meine Hand nach einem Donald Duck Kopf aus und entfernte ihn vorsichtig, so dass er nicht in meiner Hand zerfiel. Als ich den Kopf inspizierte erschrak mich plötzlich ein Knacken. Ich schaute zwischen meine Beine. Was dort lag verstörte mich: Dort lag ein menschlicher Schädel. Ich ließ den Kopf fallen und bewegte mich - wie zu erwarten - zur Tür. Ich musste ein Foto davon machen, verstehst du? ICH MUSSTE, aufgrund etlichen stupiden Gründen, aber nur wenn du es nicht durchdenkst. Ich brauchte Beweise, besonders falls Disney versuchte das zu vertuschen. Ich hatte nie Zweifel, das Disney für jenes verantwortlich war. DESHALB wurde das Ressort geschlossen. Ich war der einzige außer Disney der dies wusste. ICH! Plötzlich begann Mickey, dieser "Fotonegative gegen-Mickey" in der Mitte des Raumes, sich zu bewegen. Er setzte sich auf, dann stand er auf seinen Füßen. Das Mickey Maus Kostüm...oder Wer oder Was auch immer dort drin war, stand dort in der Mitte des Raumes, sein verrottetes Gesicht starrte direkt auf mich als ich immer wieder murmelte "Nein" und dabei immer lauter wurde. Mit zittrigen Händen, einem schnell pochendem Herzen und Beinen, die nun mehr Gelatine glichen, schaffte ich es die Kamera zu heben und sie auf die negativ-Kreatur zu richten, die mich nun still mit schrägem Kopf ausmaß. Der Bildschirm der Digitalkamera zeigte nur tote Pixel in der Form dieses Dinges. Es war eine perfekte Silhouette. Als sich die Kamera in meinen zittrigen Händen bewegte, verbreiteten sich die toten Pixel. Schließlich "starb" die Kamera. Sie war zerstört. Ich schaute erneut auf das Kostüm. "Hey", sagte es in einer gedämpften, perversen aber perfekt imitierten Mickey-Maus Stimme. "Willst du, dass ich meinen Kopf abnehme?" Es fing an, an seinem eigenen Kopf zu ziehen, und zog mit seinen von Handschuhen umgebenen Fingern seinen Kopf ab. Es arbeite sich mit seinen Fingern in seinen Nacken hinein, so viel Blut... So viel geronnenes gelbes Blut.... Ich drehte mich weg als ich hörte wie das Fleisch langsam zerriss. Über der Tür, die nach draußen führte, sah ich eine letzte Nachricht, in Metall gekratzt: "VON GOTT VERLASSEN" Ich habe die Fotos von der Kamera nie abgerufen. Ich habe nie einen Blog darüber geschrieben. Nachdem ich für meine geistige Gesundheit, wenn nicht für mein Leben, von diesem Ort geflohen bin, wusste ich, wieso Disney nicht wollte, dass Leute über diesen Ort bescheid wissen. Sie wollten nicht, dass jemand wie ich dort rein kommt. Sie wollten nicht, dass so etwas wie das da raus kommt. Original Hier geht es zur Übersichtsseite, der Reihe "Abandonned by Disney". Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Objekte